


The Betrayal of a Friend (Can Only Bond Us)

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Mess Kimberly Hart, Crossover, Desert Island, F/F, F/M, Kimberly Hart/Trini-centric, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trini Learns Languages, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan (Power Rangers), Zack and Trini are Twins, it's Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: The rangers are stripped of their coins after being betrayed by the green ranger, they end up on an island with another group who had also just been betrayed.Power Rangers (2017) - Runaways (TV 2017) crossoverSlightly no powers auDiana is not Wonder Woman, she just has ~connections~
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> You find out about the betrayals, they do introductions.

“Little ones, are you ready for school?” Diana came into the kitchen to drive her kids to school. 

“Yes, mom. I just need to grab my bag.” Trini rushed off to her room to grab her backpack.

“Let me finish my breakfast.” Zack then shoved his last piece of toast in his mouth. Diana laughed at her son’s antics.

“I’m ready to go, mom.” Trini had come back down the stairs. 

Diana kissed them both on the cheek before they left the car. “I’ll see you at home for dinner?”

“Yup. Bye, mom. Love you.” Trini and Zack did their twin thing where they spoke in unison. Some might find it creepy, but it only reminded Diana of how close her kids were.

-

Zack and Trini met up with the other rangers before class, but it was completely unusual. Tommy looked a bit freaked out. Jason had a concerned expression. Kimberly and Billy were watching the door, but more intently than any other day.

“We need to skip class. Something feels off. Let’s head to the ship.” Trini and Zack both pulled the same expression before simultaneously nodding.

When they got to the ship Tommy turned to them holding a fighting stance. “I’m the threat. None of you even saw it coming.” Tommy’s eyes flashed green. He fought Jason first kicking his bad leg, then pushed his head into the ground. No holding back. The other rangers assumed fighting stances. They charged as a unit, but Tommy fought them all off, going after Trini.

Tommy put Trini in the same chokehold that Rita had once had her in, but adjusted his fingers slightly making sure to leave new scars. He pressed harder on Trini’s throat effectively making Trini pass out. Zack charged after Tommy, no one hurt his sister. 

Tommy shrugged him off, punching him in the face and chest until he conceded. Billy and Kim tried to stay as a unit, but Billy and Kim eventually passed out from exhaustion and injury. Tommy had gotten out of this without a scratch.

-

When the rangers woke up, they were on an island and more beat up than they were before having deep lacerations. They all felt weaker. Their coins were gone. They all knew that their coins weren’t going to reappear in their pockets this time. 

“Guys! They’re awake!” A voice that wasn’t one of the rangers called out. The rangers had tried to get into a fighting stance, but couldn’t even get themselves out of the sand. “Stay down! Your injuries are terrible. You appeared out of nowhere three days ago. Do you know how you got here?” Four other kids flanked the one that had called out. The rangers being too tired to fight with these new people decided to talk it out.

“Help us sit up and we can talk.” The voice came from Trini. The boy stepped forward to sit all of them up. “Thanks. What did you want to know?” They were all leaned against logs that surrounded a campfire.

A girl with purple hair spoke first. “Who are you?”

Jason laughed, they were stuck on an island, they might as well tell these people anyway. It’s not like they had their coins to lose or Zordon around to tell them off. “We’re the power rangers. Or I guess we were.” Jason turned to his team with a look that said ‘sorry’ then hung his head.

“But I thought there were six power rangers?” There are only five of you.”

Jason spoke again. He was the team leader, appointed speaker for situations like this. “There was a betrayal. For the second time in sixty-five million years. We are failures. Just like Zordon’s team.” This time they all hung their heads low.

The boy was the first to respond. “We were betrayed by a friend, too. I guess this is the island of betrayal. How did you get here? Do you remember anything?”

Kim, being one of the last ones to pass outspoke, “Tommy incapacitated all of us, we were in much better shape and didn’t have any lacerations last time we were conscious. Tommy must’ve teleported us here. That bastard. We don’t even have our coins to be able to teleport back.” Kim let out a forced laugh.

Zack looked to Trini, Trini looked to Zack. “Diana. We missed dinner.”

Jason looked at both of them. “Fuck. You two are in so much trouble.”

A young girl stepped out of the other group of teenagers. “Who’s Diana?”

“Their mom. They’re twins. Identical.” A girl who looked like she practiced Wiccan stepped in to look at Zack and Trini.

“They are identical.” A blonde-haired girl pulled them back. “They’re superheroes and they’re on an island stuck with us. Five kids who were betrayed. They’re like us. I mean, their powers seem a bit more justified; we got ours from our evil parents. We were sent here by the people who betrayed us. We should stick together. We can make room for five more able-bodied people. There’s safety in numbers.”

“Nico’s right. They should be all good in about three days. They’ll be able to help out around camp. We’re barely alive. With five more people we can thrive here. So, what do you say? Introductions?" The blonde turned to her team to see them nodding their heads, then turned to the rangers.

Billy called out “Campfires are our thing! We should do it!” Billy moved to do his clap, but groaned out in pain and clutched his side. 

Jason nodded his head in agreement. “Look, I’m not sure how much help we’ll be in the next week, but after that, we’ll be able to help out in any way we can. Our first real introduction was around a campfire, so we’re always down.”

“You guys are technically the new guys, why don’t you go first?”

“Okay.” Jason analyzed his teammates' conditions. Without their bond, he needed to be able to see them to assess their pain. They all looked to be in the same shape, just lacerations and bruising in different places. “We’ll go in a circle. Pink, you start.”

Kim looked up to Jason, he showed a small smile. He was offering her a chance to introduce herself on the first try, without the guilt. To introduce herself as the person that she’d become. “I’m Kimberly Hart, I like to be called Kim, if you want a nickname. I’m the pink ranger. I love donuts.” All the rangers laughed at them, Kim continued. “Doughnuts are life. I used to be a cheerleader. We’re from Angel Grove, California. As you know, if you watch the news.” Kim turned her head to look at Trini, who gave Kim a reluctant smile and went next.

“I’m Trinity Prince, you will call me Trini. I’m only telling you my full name in case I die and you need to report who we are. When I first met these guys he blew up the mountain I was standing on, he threw himself on top of a car, he led us to get crashed into a train, she pulled me off a cliff. I’m the yellow ranger. He’s my brother, as we said before, twins. We don’t really have a special ‘twin thing’, but we do sometimes make the same faces and say the same things. At least according to these guys and mom.” Trini finished off and nodded at Zack.

“I’m Zachary Prince, I go by Zack. Sorry about her, she’s a bit dark sometimes. Once you get to know her she’s really cool and one of the most loyal friends you’ll ever have. I’m the black ranger. I don’t really have much else to say here.” Zack looked over at Jason.

“I’m Jason Scott. I’m the red ranger, the designated team leader. We did retire that title and we take turns being in the lead. I'm the leader for emergencies like this one. These guys say I’m the dad friend. I used to be a football star, but I pulled a prank, crashed my car, and got thrown off the team.” Jason turned to Billy and smiled. “Bill?”

“I am William Cranston. You can call me Billy or Bill. I’m your resident nerd. I work with a lot of our alien technology and help Jason with problem-solving. Oh, I’m the blue ranger.” Billy looked up to the boy of the other group.

“Hi, I’m Chase Stein. I ran away from home with these guys and another kid, but some things happened, he betrayed us, and we’re now powerless. I’m our resident tech guy. I used to play lacrosse. I’m an in recovery jock.” The boy, Chase turned to the purple-haired girl.

“I’m Gert or Gertrude Yorks. I used to have a dinosaur, but now I don’t.”

“A dinosaur! We used to have those, too.” Billy chimed in.

“Really? That's awesome. As Chase here forgot to mention we’re all kind of the resident nerd. We’re all kids of rich adults who got evil. We ran away from our parents that wanted to kill us. Until now, we had the money we needed, but on an island, you can’t survive on the money.” Gert looked at the youngest girl there.

“I’m Molly Hayes. I’m Gert’s adoptive sister. My parents died because they didn’t want to be evil with the rest of our parents. I used to be really strong, but now I’m just regular strong.”

Zack and Trini piped in at the same time. “Ditto.” The five new kids looked freaked out, all the rangers laughed. Trini and Zack had matching faces of confusion. Kim offered an explanation.

“They don’t even realize they do it. That’s what makes it so much better. They just become one person. It was much stronger with our ranger bond, but now it’s back to before. They used to do that about five times a day when we had our powers.”

“Do what?” Zack and Trini looked at Kim with their twin expressions of confusion. Kim shuddered. 

“See what I mean?” 

The girl- Molly, continued. “I’m the youngest of all of us. They were charged with my kidnapping and we ran to an empty mansion that we found where we had been staying for the past year.” The girl then looked at the blonde.

“I’m Karolina Dean. My parents used their church to kidnap people and kill them to feed my biological father so that he could have immortality.”

Jason looked at Karolina. “My dad sucks too.” all of the runaways nodded at that. All of their dads were trash that had tried to kill them. Karolina looked to the last one of them.

“I’m Nico Minoru. My parents run the big tech company WizTech. My parents also killed my sister, indirectly. I used to be a witch and have a staff,” Trini tenses at the mention of witches and a staff. After her experience with Rita’s magic, she didn’t want to be anywhere near magic. “But, I lost the staff and I haven’t learned how to do magic without it. I guess I’m still a witch.”

The newly acquainted teams settled around the fire as they drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day for all of them. They could talk more in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do more island stuff. More Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so I'm sorry for any error.

Billy nodded and took a moment to make sure his calculations were correct. "We should be able to still lift about two-hundred pounds." Billy then double-checked his math in his head and turned to go help around the island. 

Jason had suggested a strategy meeting he wanted to know what they were trying to do; what goals they were trying to accomplish. 

Trini and Kim suggested they just play a game and then rested against each other trying to get more sleep before Gert came by to shake them awake. 

Trini yelled at her and tried to hit Gert, Kimberly was too tired to hold Trini back, so Trini chased Gert across the island until Kim realized what she had done. "Trini get back here!" Trini stopped her attack on Gert and went to Kimberly's open arms for an embrace. 

"I miss having only male teammates. None of them would ever dare to wake us up." 

Kimberly could only sigh in response and give a weak "I know."

Gert stared at them both in question, "Your team doesn't wake you up?"

"Never. Unless something is attacking the town, we sleep." Kim nodded in agreement at Trini's statement. 

“You guys are lucky. We're childhood friends, so they have no qualms about waking us up.” Gert looked at their group. “I guess Chase has no qualms. I have qualms. I do not want to wake up Nico,”

“And you don’t want to wake me up. Fight her for my honor, princesa.” Trini let Kim go and Kim turned serious and stared Gert down and started to run after her.

Zack decided that moment would be a great time to walk up so he was next to Trini. He let out a shout of, “Yeah, go Kim. Get her.” Trini smacked Zack on the arm and went to go stop Kim from fighting Gert to the death.

“Hey, Kimmy. You can stop tickling Gert now. My honor has been restored.” Kim turned to smile evilly at Trini and jumped off a Gert. To jump on top of Trini. “No. Kimberly. No.” Trini ran across the beach until she was behind Jason. “Jason, protect me Kim’s trying to tickle me.”

Jason looked up to see Kim running after him. “You’re on your own. Meeting around the fire. I’ll call you over when it’s time.” Trini nodded and went calmly over to Kim who had stopped her mission to tickle Trini; at least for now. 

“Jace said meeting soon. He’ll call us over.” Kim shook her head in agreement and sat down so her back was against one of the rocks. Trini sat herself down on Kim’s lap, nuzzling into Kim’s neck. “I miss mom. I miss our dinners. I even miss her yelling at me and Zack; even her yelling at us. Tommy betrayed us. One of us should’ve been able to tell. I looked back on it and the signs were all there.” Trini pushed further into Kim’s arms. 

“It was his choice, we made sure that there were no traces of Rita in the green coin. That was all we could do. He was just not worthy.”

“If the coins thought he was worthy, why are we worthy.” Trini separated slightly from Kim to look her in the eyes. 

“We try to be worthy. We all think we’re not good enough to have had the power that we did. We try to be better. Tommy thought he deserved the power. We don’t think we deserve anything.”

“You deserve the world, Kimmy.”

“You deserve the world too, Trin. We’re just screw-ups to everyone else. Tommy never had that unacceptance in society. He never had the glares, the stares, or the silent treatment. We were told that we were fuckups and we believed them. We have each other to tell us that we matter; we think we don’t. That’s what keeps us from betraying our team, keeps us wanting to be better.” When Kim looked back at Trini she had tears in her eyes. Kim hadn’t been aware that she had started crying too. 

“We don’t have that anymore. We don’t have our coins. Tommy sent us to an island where we met a bunch of random kids. I miss home. I never thought I’d miss the place that we’re bound to.”

“It’s okay to miss home, T. I miss home, but I’m also glad that I’m stuck here with you guys. You’re like my family.”

“I know.” Trini stood and held a hand out to Kim, “We should get going before Jason sees us crying against the rocks.” Kim nodded, wiped her eyes, and took Trini’s hand.

-

“There you guys are, you’re the last ones. I was just about to go find you.”

“We were just processing everything that happened.”

Zack teased Trini “Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?”

“Zack not now.” Kim full-on growled at Zack. Zack shrunk in his seat and mumbled an apology. 

“Alright, T, why don’t you hold Kim to-”

“You got it bossman.” Trini pulled Kim over to a log. Trini sat on the log, Kim sat on the sand; Trini played with Kim’s hair to help her calm down and recover from their conversation. Kim hummed in content and relaxed into Trini.

Jason turned to face the whole group. “We need a plan. We should make a plan that benefits all of us. Our accelerated healing has put us into commission faster than we expected. We are completely able and willing to work.” 

Nico stepped forward. “The guy who would usually run these things and make these plans is the one who betrayed us, so you get me.” They all gave a shrug. Nico was a good leader, she could make the tough decisions and she would listen to their input. 

“We’re all a part of this conversation. There’s no need for a leader, but if you want to represent your team, you can.”

Nico took a step back putting her on an equal level with her team. “Oh.” They all went to get comfortable and sat on the logs. 

“So we need a way off this island.” Jason started. He already had a plan; he just needed everyone to add their terms and agreements. “I know for a fact Diana is already looking for Zack and Trini. She has connections, so if we can make it to civilization we can make it home.” Jason heard no objections and continued “We need a shelter. We still have some of our strength, so we can make a log cabin if we get something for roofing. We also need a source of food, is there something on the island that you’ve found to be reliable?”

Karolina had been in charge of food, so she answered, “There are some wild gardens around. None of the plants are poisonous.”

“Good. So you and Zack can be in charge of plants. Zack does some gardening back at home, so she should be a great help. Molly, you can join the plant's team. Billy and Chase can start to work on plans to build a ship or a raft. Something to get us in the water and to land. Nico, can you lead a team of Kim, Trini, and Gert?" Nico nodded. "You guys can do general work; stuff like the campfire, upkeep on the campsite, and help out wherever you're needed. I'll also be on that team, but I'm going to also help oversee everything. Any questions? Additions? I'm okay with anything, just voice your thoughts." Jason looked to his team seeing no signs of doubt, only determination. 

"We can have a shelter dinner by tonight if Billy and Chase guide us through the process." Trini was the first to speak. "We can start with something big enough to house all ten of us, then we can expand. Karolina, Zack, Gert, Molly. I'm going to need foliage that we can use to cover over the spaces in-between the logs. Kimmy, Jace, Nico I'm going to need you with me, we're going to break the trees down and build them into the structure being guided by Chase and Billy." 

Jason made a signal for everyone to put their hands in, "Break." 

-

"The final log should go here." Billy made a gesture for Kim to place the final log in position. "Karolina, Zack, Molly, and Gert should be back soon with the foliage soon. We finished ahead of schedule. Chase and I are going to get started with the plans for a boat big enough for all of us. You guys should take a break, you deserve it. Grab some water from the purifying system that Chase made." 

Jason and Nico went to go grab them all waters leaving Kim and Trini alone for a while. "Hey, princesa, you were really hot carrying around the logs." Kim blushed, knowing that Trini was only teasing her, right?

"Oh. So were you, Trin." Trini looked at Kim for a second. 

"Do you ever think about how if we didn't become the rangers I would never have met you?" Kim nodded slowly, she thought about it a lot on some of her darker nights. 

"I think I would still find my way to you." Trini and Kim both smiled and for once, they believed it to be true. 

Jason came back with water a few moments later, Nico still getting herself water. "Hey girls, what kind of trouble did you get into?" Both girls laughed. Usually, when Jason left them alone for this long, they got into some kind of trouble. 

"No terrible here, bossman. We didn't even come up off the ground." Jason smiled and gave them the water. They heard rustling, Jason got into a fighting stance. Trini and Kim just sat up wanting to see the threat before taking action. 

Zack, Molly, Karolina, and Gert came out of the woods. "Zacky."

"Trinity. Kimmy." Trini reached over to pull Zack down to the ground. Zack snuggled into Trini. He missed his sister while he was out getting foliage. "We got the foliage and we also got lunch." 

"Gimme, homeboy. I'm hungry." Zack laughed at his sister and handed over her portion of food. 

“The shelter’s looking nice. Karolina, Gert, Molly, and I will be here to help with this part, so it should be done fairly quickly. Where are Billy and Chase?” 

“They went to go plan out our escape.” Trini elaborated when Zack gave her a confused look. “Our boat. They’re figuring out how to make a boat that will fit all of us.” Kim got up and went to go talk to Karolina and Gert; Molly left to go sleep after all her work. “Zacky, I miss Diana. I know we’ve only been conscious for less than a day, but it’s been at least four days since Diana has seen us. I don’t even want to think about what she’s going through.” Trini cuddled into Zack as she tried not to let tears fall and tried not to let Zack know that she was missing Diana more than she let on.

-

“Bruce! My children are out there somewhere. I haven’t seen them in two weeks. Two weeks, Bruce! I haven’t gotten one text or call. I’d even take a fax. Anything to tell me that they’re alive.” Diana was starting to grow angry. Bruce was doing all he could, he had told Alfred to put all manpower and tech on finding the Prince children. Bruce didn’t want to mess with an angry Diana. He could last another week before Diana would start to tear him limb from limb.

“Diana. I’m doing all that I can. There’s not much else I can do. All of our available drones, satellites, and in general anything that can find them has already been sent out. We just need to wait. They’re probably trying their hardest to come back to you.”

“I know, Brucey, I know. I just worry. I hope that they’re together wherever they are. Zack will be fine if he thinks things through. We both know that Trini has separation anxiety if she’s away from her family for too long as well as her general anxiety. She got bullied so much as a kid. I just- I wish there was more I could do.” Bruce rubbed Diana’s back in comfort.

“There’s not much we can do other than wait. I’ll call Oliver. He has much more experience tracking and finding people than we do. He loves Zack and Trini. He’ll help us find them.”

-

“Trini!” Kim was talking with Gert, Karolina, and Nico when Trini had a panic attack, Zack called for Kim knowing that Kim would be better at handling Trini. Zack just backed away, but didn’t stray, knowing his sister might need him later. Kim rushed over to Trini pulling her body into an embrace with enough pressure to get Trini to start feeling grounded. “Trini. You’re safe with me. It’s okay. Let it all out. Want me to tell you a story?” Trini nodded but was still feeling the effects of her panicked state. Focusing on Kim’s voice was helping.

“This is a true story. One time I went for a late-night swim, not having a swimsuit. I, as usual, stripped off my clothes, leaving me in my underwear. I saw the school jock that had recently retired his jersey. He asked me to run away with him. I heard an explosion and when I found the culprit, I also saw the prettiest girl I’d ever seen in my life. She had just gracefully been exploded off of a cliff. We ran from mine security. Soon after we got hit by a train and my last thoughts were ‘at least I get to die with a pretty girl next to me’.” Kim scanned over Trini’s face. Trini still hadn't fully come back from her panic attack, but Kim knew that she would be grounded enough to be able to start a conversation. Kim dragged her fingers over Trini’s forearm to keep her focused on something else. “Want to talk about it, pretty girl?”

“Later, Kimmy. You’re comfy, can I sleep?” Kim hummed to convey agreement. Trini drifted off soon after. Zack left to go find Billy, Chase, and Jason. Which left the girls with, well, the girls. Nico, Karolina, and Gert all came over to sit by Trini and Kim in as much of a circle as they could form with Trini being in Kim’s lap.

Gert was the first one to speak, “You’re good with that. Talking somebody down from a panic attack, I mean.”

Kimberly shared a sad smile before responding to Gert. “I learned from the best. Diana. I can’t tell you everything because it’s Trini’s stuff to tell and I don’t know what caused this one. It could be her PTSD from Rita or Tommy. It could be her general anxiety from getting bullied before she moved to Angel Grove. It could even just be her separation anxiety from being away from Diana for so long. She’s always had Zack and soon learned that everyone else would eventually leave her. So, when she sees Zack or me every day, she knows we’re there for her. She hasn’t seen Diana at all ever since we woke up and we don’t even know how long we were out before we arrived here. She’s carried a lot from our battles, so far. She was attacked in her own home by our first enemy and she was betrayed by our teammate soon after she had begun to trust him.” Trini shifted in her sleep.

“ _ You’re a pretty princess. Come give me a kiss? _ ” Trini mumbled in Gujarati. Kim felt her face flush, she had only heard Trini speak the language twice, both times it was around her family. Trini sounded hot. Kim knew that Trini had been talking to her, or well, dream her. Trini wanted Kim to kiss her, just like Kim wanted to kiss Trini. Kim would have to bring that up later; kiss Trini later. 

“What’d she say? I didn’t recognize that language.” Just after Kim had recovered from her last blush a new one was able to form on her cheeks.

“It’s Gujarati. Trin wanted to learn it to impress my family. She achieved her goal, too. My whole family keeps asking when they’re going to get to see her again. T also knows Spanish and Mandarin. Zack knows Spanish and Mandarin too. Diana had them learn it from a young age wanting them to be able to express their heritage.”

“ _ But, Kimmy. I want more cuddles. _ ” Kim laughed at that and pulled Trini closer to her, wrapping her strong arms around Trini’s body. Trini’s hands found Kim’s face in her sleep and kissed Kim on the cheek. “ _ Thank you, princesa. _ ”

“Is she awake?” Nico stared questioningly at the two girls. Kim shook her head.

“No. She’s always sleep-talking. It’s helpful for me sometimes when she has nightmares.” Knowing that Trini would kill her if she ever told these new people that she enjoyed Kim’s (and Zack’s) cuddles, Kim didn’t tell them what Trini said. “She’s not much of a light sleeper, but after Rita, she’s much more of an aware sleeper, so she was able to find my cheek and kiss it because she’s aware that it’s me, most likely because of my scent. She could fight someone off in her sleep. I've seen her do it to Jason."

The three girls looked at Trini in shock. This girl could beat them up in their sleep? No wonder the other rangers never tried to wake Trini up. 

"I know that we're all seniors in high school, other than Molly. What are you guys planning on doing? None of us can really leave Angel Grove until, well, I guess we lost the coins, so we need future plans now. Before, we couldn't really leave California and its surrounding states. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

"We all are technically high school dropouts, but with our parents being smart and rich, we have everything we need anyway. Even if our parents are evil, we can't be taken out as the sole inheritors of our parent's belongings. It was put in place to protect the lineage, look how that turned out." Gert spoke, letting Karolina and Nico nod at the right times. 

"That's true. One time I joined a coven and they tried to steal my mom's company, but they couldn't because I'm alive and on the list of inheritors. Karo here gets to inherit the church that worships her dad, which she will either change for the better or tear down and destroy." Karolina flailed her arms in exacerbation. 

"I haven't decided yet, okay?" Nico nodded. 

Trini stirred in Kim's lap, " _ Princesa, quieter. I just want you to hold me. _ " Kim discreetly moved to hold Trini better. 

"She wants us to be quieter." The other girls nodded.

"We'll try. Trini looks so peaceful in her sleep."

"Don't ever tell her that she will find a way to hurt you. But, yeah. Like Zack said. At the campfire. Trini's soft and loyal one, you really know her."

"Princess, stop lying to these kind people. I'm not soft. I'm-"

"Badass, I know. I need to talk to you, so if you guys could go. Well, come get you guys to finish the shelter when we're done." The girls all nodded and moved to head to the beachfront. 

"Kim, if this is about the panic attack it was a mixture of Tommy and missing Diana. I'm sorry if I scared you. I really liked your story."

"Nah, Trin. It's not that, but I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, or not talk, about anything. I just wanted to do this," Kim surged forward to kiss Trini, Trini eagerly reciprocated. Kim broke the kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” 

Trini looked at Kim with that confused puppy-dog face, “How long?” Kim chuckled.

“Since you elegantly fell down an exploding cliff. That was really hot, what can I say, maybe Jason is right. I’m just a simple bisexual mess.”

“Be my girlfriend?” Trini blurted it out then blushed.

“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend if you’ll be mine?”

“Forever and always.” Trini pressed her lips back against Kim’s. “Wait- what did I do in my sleep?” 

“You said you wanted to come kiss me, then you said that you wanted more cuddles, then you thanked me when I did cuddle you and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Don’t worry, you said it in Gujarati so no one else could understand you.” 

“Good. How do you smell so nice? We’ve been on an island for four days.”

“Hey, I’m just as surprised as you.”

“As much as I would love to continue kissing you, my girlfriend, I would also like for us to get out of this compromising position before someone finds us out here.” Kim nodded and stood them both up.

“Speaking of, are you fine with telling everyone yet?” Trini shook her head.

“Not yet, sometime soon, but not quite. I need some time to process this is real. I’ll tell you when?”

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Kim gave Trini one last peck before walking towards the beachfront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second chapter that I'm almost done with. It's much longer than this one.
> 
> Let me know if you have questions!


End file.
